Talk:Mods
GeoCities has closed --Trappin 17:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC) This domain may be for sale. Buy this Domain - the first exodus mod Mars Squadron Mod - In Spanish link redirect to another domain freewebs.com glestrts - vaporware Space Faction - vaporwareTrappin 06:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Standardizing the list Here's a couple issues with this article that I think we should try and achieve an agreement upon: 1. Items order: Currently seems to be the date it was added to the wiki. One of the two folloing would be best (please VOTE! (by replying to this discussion)): A- Alphabetical B- Date of RELEASE 2. Item "description" Currently, there is no standard - each individual person adding a faction, just does as he/she pleases. My suggestion (please VOTE (yes / no / other) and comment)) is to include these itmes in the following order in one single line (I'll break it up for the discussion): (* = mandatory data, + = desired, ~ = optional) * Faction/Techtree/Mod TITLE (NO LINK TO DOWNLOAD!, discussion, nor listing-site! (see bellow) Link to faction/techtree/mod's dedicated webpage by the author, if such page exists, alright.); * RELEASE NUMBER OR NAME'', if available. Mandatory if there have been more than one releases of the project''; + TYPE - either "faction" (one faction to be added to Magitech or any other techtree), "techtree" (including two or more factions in the same techtree) or "mod" (adds something more than factions and techtree - e.g. Labyrinth mod or SST:LD - (NO link!);1 */+ "released DATE RELEASED", mandatory info if list ordered by release date, desired otherwise; + "by AUTHOR(S)" (link(s) to Wikia/Forum profile or personal webpage/blog also desired); + "(original author: ORIGINAL AUTHOR)" ''- Mandatory if different from the referred release author''; * "DOWNLOAD" link; + "FORUM DISCUSSION" link ''- Mandatory if it exists. Should link to the most recent corresponding topic, if several exist''; - Other site link (e.g. ModDB, ...), the link name is the site's name, whereas the link itself would naturally point the the mod's page in that site; - Short comment proposed format * Dwarves Gimli, released 2009.08.23 by wciow : Download : Forum discussion format used on this wikia *Author: *Title: *Download: *Date: *Forum Talk: Additional Notes: * < img link goes here img > Notes: 1 Alternatively, we could just build those three categories and list each item under its corresponding type category. -- 19:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Last message's author Was me. The session timed out on me. ;D --Jda 19:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) glest.org wikia discussion Round trip anyone? The discussion got diverted to the glest forum here and I guess it was my fault... Sorry! ;D --Jda 01:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Lead on jda - delegate some work to me Trappin 01:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) LOL. You've been around here for a couple months already, I've just been here for a couple days... But hey, I'll reorder the current items in alphabetical order now. Afterwards, I'll be away til Monday or Tuesday so ... I guess we can do it the way you layed it out. I noticed your post on the forum but haven't properly looked at it yet.But I'll try (I'm really in a hurry now to catch an interregional bus later on and still have stuff to do...). -- 17:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Total overhaul! After looking at the wikipedia link hailstone posted on the forum and then looking back at the wikia, I pretty much got to the conclusion we really ought to overhaul the Mods page! lol Basically: 1. Just drop the forum's mod = faction implicit-concept; 2. (Re)Do a Mod's section that: 2.1. Briefly explains the different Glest data components that can be modded (factions/techtrees, maps, tilesets, scenarios, maybe also menus?) and that any change to or creation of such data constitutes a 'Mod'; 2.2. Includes a list of: * Modpacks (e.g. Megapack v4) * Conversions (e.g. SST:LD). 3. Add a new section named 'Techs' which really will refer to what the current 'Mods' section actually referes to. What do you think? For now, I'll just redo the current Mods section to categorize Factions from Techthrees, leaving modpacks and conversions in the "Need categorization" pseudo-category, ok? EDIT: Posting back the wikipedia link hailstone provided, for easy reference: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mod_(computer_gaming) --Jda 20:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Stepping out for a good while Sorry folks, due to lack of time, I won't be able to come and finish what I'd started here. And that means not even including those mods at the bottom of the Factions section (being that some should actually go into another section, e.g. the Nihilrilian mod (currently a two-faction techtree with completely redesigned menus and other stuff; pretty much still in beta status and nobody really knows if it will ever evolve past that). There is more to putting this up good than just filling up the blanks - I've pretty much downloaded everything I edited just to get a few facts more accurate, also researched and asked around for some details. I really have no time... Sorry. --Jda 19:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC)